lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Planet 2
|designer = Kenji Oguro (director) Jun Takeuchi (producer) |engine = MT Framework 2.0 |genre = Action, third-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse }} Lost Planet 2 is a third-person shooter with some RPG elements. The game is the sequel to Lost Planet: Extreme Condition, taking place ten years after the events of the first game, on the same fictional planet. It is both developed and published by Capcom. The game was developed for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and was released in North America on May 11, 2010, in Europe on May 11, 2010 and in Japan May 20, 2010. The game was delayed three times. It is unknown why Capcom released in other countries before it was released in Japan, where the game was created. Lost Planet 2 runs on the MT-Framework 2.0, an updated version of the engine used in several Capcom-developed games. Plot The story takes place back on E.D.N. III 10 years after the events of the first game. The snow has melted to reveal jungles and more tropical areas that have taken the place of more frozen regions. The game centers on an ongoing civil war to gain T-ENG ('T'hermal-'EN'er'G'''y).[5] Player(s) assume control of several different factions such as Yuri's Snow Pirates, NEVEC (NEo-VEnus Construction) and many other groups battling the Akrid, a race of large insectoid aliens native to E.D.N. III. The Akrid have expanded their armies and return much more powerful in ''Lost Planet 2. The plot begins with Mercenaries fighting against Jungle Pirates. After destroying a mine, the Mercenaries continue on to evacuate the area, in which a Category-G Akrid appears and attacks them. After being rescued, they find out their evacuation point (Where the Category-G appeared) was a set-up and no pick up team awaited them. The game then shifts to NEVEC's Black Ops, Task Force First Descent, who fight their way through a Carpetbagger city in an effort to capture a railway gun, a train mounted with a massive cannon. After failing to succeed, a "space Akrid" appears and begins to attack the group. After it is killed and the members evacuated, it is revealed they are clones of Ivan Solotov, a character from Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. The story once again shifts, this time to Waysiders, snow pirates now living in the desert. They are returning from a raid on a carpetbagger city, apparently with heavy casualties and not much Thermal Energy. On the way back home, they are ambushed by a Category-G Akrid, dubbed "Red Eye." After loading the remaining Thermal Energy on helicopter like VSs, they make their escape, only to be shot down by sandraiders. After stealing a train from the sandraiders, the group is ambushed by Carpetbaggers on the railway gun. After seizing control of the gun, they are once again attacked by Red Eye, this time they are able to kill it though. As they continue towards their home, it starts snowing heavily, burying their home. The player 1 waysider notices a giant, glowing orb in the distance and declares "I'm so going to shoot the shit out of you!" and presumably fires at it. The game shifts to two NEVEC people talking on a helicopter VS. The orb seen by the waysiders is declared "the Over G", and its increase in thermal energy use will trigger another ice age on E.D.N. III. NEVEC plans to kill it with the satellite known as NEOS. Once the thermal energy is harvested, they will abandon the planet. To prevent this genocide, most NEVEC ground troops defect. Two Ex-NEVEC characters are imprisoned by Carpetbaggers, but are freed by one who "Brought your friends here." More Ex-NEVEC troops rescue them and they make their way through the underground tunnels. They capture a NEVEC submarine and make their escape. Meeting up with all the other Ex-NEVEC troops, an invasion of a NEVEC base is planned. The base is captured and an experimental weapon created by NEVEC is destroyed. The group of player troops stowaway on a shuttle headed for the space station NEOS. The plan is to use its massive firepower to destroy the Over-G before it reaches its final form. The plot shifts quickly to the "Vagabundos," A group of sand pirates. They battle NEVEC troops, eventually capturing a massive gun from NEVEC. They see the Over-G in the distance and decide to head there. The plot shifts back to the Ex-NEVEC troops in the space shuttle. After capturing NEOS, they plan to control and aim the cannon on it using VSs, but the NEVEC Black Ops appears. The Ex-NEVEC commander assures his troops they can trust them. The Ex-NEVEC troops descend to the planet as a call is sent out to all snow pirates, asking for assistance in destroying the Over-G Akrid. After fighting to the core of the Over-G, the group tags their GPS units to it with the help of the Snow Pirates and NEOS cannon is fired by the NEVEC Black Ops. The Over-G survives and begins to regenerate itself. Shooting frantically, the NEVEC Black Ops decide to sacrifice themselves by crashing NEOS into the Over-G. As NEOS gets closer, Akrid flock to the Over-G and the units outside the core begin to retreat. The Ex-NEVEC characters and the characters present for the final fight are rescued by the Mercenaries from the beginning of the game. After awaking in darkness, Thermal Energy on all machinery including personal accessories appears to has been drained out, but as the sun comes up a vast sea of thermal energy is seen and all the VSs activate by absorbing the T-Eng vapor from the sea. NEOS can be seen in the distance as an island on the sea, showing where the Over-G once was. After all this effort and sacrifitions, the Ex-NEVEC leader declares that the planet has won, or at least that's what he wants to believe. The game ends as the Mercenaries and Ex-NEVEC troops fly off in a helicopter VS and a Unidentified Flying Akrid whimsically flies pass them, seemingly ignores the human. Gameplay Lost Planet 2 is primarily a third-person shooter with some RPG elements. Many gameplay features from the original Lost Planet return in the sequel. Recurring elements include major boss battles, extreme terrain, and the ability to pilot mechanized armor suits known as Vital Suits (VSs). On July 24, 2009, at Comic-Con 2009, producer Jun Takeuchi held a Q&A session for fans. Takeuchi revealed that there would be a lot more co-op based VSs. Indeed, players are able to ride on the sides of some VSs. These VSs can be controlled by one player, while two others hang on by the sides and shoot. Takeuchi also revealed that there would be flying VSs which feature unlimited flying time. Unlike its predecessor, Lost Planet 2 allows players to create and customize their own characters. Players are able to customize their character's head, body, back and legs, and allows them to unlock more clothing and body types after leveling up and downloading content. The game also lets players edit gestures, weapon models, and color palettes used. However, weapons used in multiplayer have to be unlocked through leveling up. Lost Planet 2 still constantly drains players of Thermal-Energy unless they use the Conserve T-ENG ability. Thermal Energy is still drained when the player pilots a VS and uses a weapon that requires energy. You may also lose T-ENG by completing one entire sprint with a character (confirmed in the demo). If one player loses all their energy, another can give them some of their energy, using a new weapon, to keep players alive. Kenji Orguro and Jun Takeuchi announced that the game rewards players with experience points. Players earn more points for playing in a unique manner and completing extra objectives in missions. (Good-Job awards) A new announcement stated that the game features split-screen for offline co-op campaign. Campaign New to the sequel is co-op support for the campaign. Up to 4 players and/or AI bots can participate in any one campaign mission. There are many boss battles in the game, and they are larger in size than those of the first Lost Planet game. Additionally, there are many different ways to combat them. According to Eurogamer, the giant Akrid bosses may be killed by standard gunfire, Vital Suits, or with some, by entering the beasts' intestines via their mouths. Lost Planet 2 is split into six episodes, each containing its own story and hero, which all come together at the conclusion of the game. The campaign experience changes based on the players' actions in the game. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode of Lost Planet 2 features up to 16-player versus, 4 player cooperative mode, and contains game modes used both in Lost Planet: Extreme Condition and Lost Planet: Colonies Edition. See Lost Planet 2 Multiplayer Modes You are able to play as Marcus Fenix and Domonic Santiago from Gears of War 2 for the Xbox 360, a Monster Hunter in Rathalos Armor from Monster Hunter, Helghast and a Scout from Killzone for the PS3. Wesker from Resident Evil 5, Frank West from Dead Rising, a Teddy Bear Backpack and Servbot from Megaman Legends can be used in both Xbox 360 and PS3. To play as Wesker you need to have a Resident Evil 5 or Gold edition Save. To Play as Frank West and access the Servbot Head and Teddy Bear Backpack you need to have a save data from Lost Planet: Extreme Condition for the PS3 or a save data of Dead Rising on the Xbox 360. To play as Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago you need to finish Campaign. (Xbox 360 only) To play as The Monster Hunter you need to Download it from the PSN Store to your PS3. (PS3 only) To play as Helghast and The Scout you need to Download it from the PSN Store to your PS3. (PS3 only) *The Monster Hunter was released in May and Helghast and The Scout was released in June. *It has been confirmed in screenshots and videos that you can use them in campaign mode as skins, but only when you beat the Campaign mode at least once. Marketing and Promotion XBOX Live Lost Planet 2 was originally announced on February 24, 2009 via a trailer on Xbox Live. In mid-April 2009, a video was released by Eurogamer with a boss battle being depicted in real-time gameplay. The video showed T-ENG usage, VSs, and deployable health fields. At E3 2009, Capcom offered a preview of Lost Planet 2 's co-op campaign, and announced a Winter 2009 release date. On June 29, 2009, at Microsoft's Midnight Live 360 show, Capcom announced that a Lost Planet 2 demo that is now available via through Xbox Live Marketplace On July 15, 2009, Capcom announced that Lost Planet 2 would be playable at Comic-Con 2009. The Capcom Unity Blog reported that visitors would be able to try the four-player campaign mission against the giant salamander boss. At the event, Capcom also held a raffle to give away a number of 16-inch plush toys and a single 3-foot-long plush toy of Gordiant. On August 19, 2009, a four-player co-op demo of Lost Planet 2 was released onto Xbox Live Marketplace. On December 22, it was announced that Capcom would delay Lost Planet 2, along with three other games, to avoid competition in the early half of 2010. On January 26, Capcom announced during an announcement for Monster Hunter Frontier for the Xbox 360 that Lost Planet 2 would be released on May 11 in North America and Europe and May 20 in Japan. Also announced was the addition of two characters, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago from the Gears of War series exclusively for the Xbox 360. Capcom also confirmed that Albert Wesker from Resident Evil will be in the game. PSN A longer demo for the PlayStation 3 was released on PlayStation Network in September 24, 2009, which features two new levels. This demo also features full game launching support for up to four players for PlayStation Home, the PlayStation 3's online community-based service. Game launching lets users set up multi-player games in Home and launch directly into the game from Home. In April 1, 2010, Capcom stated giving away early access codes for a new online demo available for everyone to download in April 15. This installment features one map, Turbulent Jungle, that can be played by 16 player in Post Grab and Elimination modes, featuring two layouts. The new demo presents the customization menu for the player to choose on a variety of weapons and support items (like the shield and injection gun), the Power Armor vital suit -that work enhancing the user's abilities -among other new additions. Videos TGS 2009 Other Video:Lost Planet 2 - Behind the Game - Story Video:Lost Planet 2 - Trailer - Environment Video:Lost Planet 2 - Trailer - Beneath the Ice Video:Lost Planet 2 - Behind the Game - Environment External links *Official Site *Official Japanese site Category:Lost Planet Games Category:Lost Planet 2